The present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and more particularly, to techniques for decreasing the power consumption of display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery powered devices or in other contexts were it is desirable to minimize power usage.
However, display devices, such as LCD devices, still consume much power. Moreover, portable display devices such as laptop computers may be powered by a battery supplying a limited amount of power before it can be recharged. Due to the power consumption of display devices and limitations in power supply, technologies for decreasing power consumption to display devices may be advantageous.